Rock Your Body
by JediBeastboy
Summary: There is a party in the Upper Part of Jump City, and it gives Beastboy the chance to tell Raven his feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, nor "Rock My Body" by justin timberlake

Rock Your Body

"Come on yall, theres this awsome party, in the upper part of the city, and we've all been invited." stated Cyborg, as he walked in the livving room doors, of Titans Tower.

Just then Beastboy walked, going to the fridge that held is tofu. "Oh come on man, you have got to eat meat, just for once." said Cyborg. Beastboy then had already sat at the table, RObin, Starfire, and Raven were already at the table.

"You know I dont eat meat, 'VE BEEN ALL THOSE ANIMALS. Its cannablism. I think thats the word." Said Beastboy, shoving his tofu in mouth. "Do you two have to argue about this every morning?" Asked a very irrated RAven in her regular monotone voice.

Seeing that Raven was in a bad mood already, they all shut up and ate in a peacefull manner, even Beastboy.

After breakfast, they all broke up and left for their rooms to get ready. seeing as though the party was at 1 P.M.

Beast Boy was in his room, looking for something to wear, that wasent his usual balck and purple uniform.

"Oh come on, I have got to have somethi-, Oh wait, nevermind. he he. There i found it.

BeastBoy found in the very back of his closet, was a black tuxedo. With a green lapal.

"Wow, Raven will freak out, I hope. I hope i can reveall my feelings for her at the party.

A/N: Well thats chapter 1, i wont update it for awhile, i have JROTC summer camp for a week, so catch ya later! JediBeastboy :) 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans Nor "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake

The Party

The Time: 12:45 P.M. The Titans were all ready to go, except for Beastboy. "Can I please go get him?" asked Raven, obviously irritated. "Alright, just go check up on him, and comeback. Nothing else." Said Robin in his very Leaderesc voice.

After Robin had said that, Raven left, going up the stairs. Then turning towardds the bedrooms. Raven eventually ran into Beastboy. SCaring him and turning him white, with fright.

Raven, what the hell? Asked a very frightened Beast Boy. He felt like his heart jumped out of his body. Beastboy got up off the florr, amd walked over to Raven Beast boy gave her his trademark smile, and he also had started to rub the back of his head.

"Uhh Raven I have something to ask you something, and please dsont get mad or anything." Said Beastboy. Raven turned her head as she stopped walking.

"UMMM... What is it that you want to ask me Beast Boy?" Asked Raven, with a Small bit of curiosity in her voice. Beastboy was shocked that she wanted to know.

"Well I was womdering since Robin is taking Starfire as a date, and Cyborg is doing the same with Bumblebee. I- Beastboy was interrupted by Raven.

"Yes I will be your date, now lets just go the two of us are going to be late." Said Raven very irritated.

Raven then took Beastboy's wrist, and statre runnung toward the exit of Titans Tower.

The other three Titans had already gone. "So did Cyborg tell you , where the party was, cause he didnt tell me." Stated Beastboy. raven just glared at him. "Yes.. He did." Was all she said

At the patry, Robin had starfire in his arms, dancing to the slow beat. The same with Cyborg and Bumblebee.

A/N: Will Beastboy and Raven ever get to the party? fin out in the next exiting chapter of Rock Your Body. 


	3. THE END

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans, nor "Rock My Body" by justin timberlake

Rock Your Body

The Feelings

Beast Boy walked behind Raven, his head was down, along with his ears. He jumped when Raven stopped.

"AHHH!" Yelled Beast Boy at the top of his lungs. Raven turned around her capeover her head. "Beast Boy, I know what you want to ask , and the answer is yes." Said Raven, blushing, but not visible.

Beast Boy stood there shocked, his heart felt like it was flying. There was a slight silence between them. Beast Boy walked over to her, as he got to her, he took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Later, Beast Boy and Raven had finally gotten to the party, robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Bumblebee stared at the new couple.

Raven had just realized nothing had broken. Maybe, its cause of love for Beast Boy Though Raven

Beast Boy looked over at her, and smiled, he motioned for the dance floor. The couple walked over and slowed to a slow song.Beast Boy slowly put his arms around Ravens waist and rested his head on her shoulder, Raven had put her arms around Beast Boys neck, and rested her head on his soulder, and danced to the slow beat.

I want to take you away, hold you high, I want to the one you wake up to

They moved back and forth, in each others arms, and as the song ended, they looked up into each others eyes, smiling.

They shared there first kiss. Then a new song was played, a good song, meant for the danicng occasion.

Dont be so quick to walk away, i wanna rock your body, please stay.

Beast Boy smiled, and grabbed both of Ravens hands,and she smiled to. they started to dance in unison.

as the song ended, they shared one another kiss, this time, Beast Boy and Raven, knew they were meant to be togethor.

THE END...

OR IS IT?

YA

THE END... 


End file.
